Como quisiera volver el tiempo atrás
by Zefi
Summary: Uyyy que puedo decir.... bueno un fanfic dedicado completamente a la pareja Sasu x Saku...Sakura por fin se le ha declarado a Sasuke.. una respuesta que matará un sentimiento...¿podrá Sasuke volver a hacer resurgir ese sentimiento en ella?...


Cap. 13 ¿Quién eres?

La sombra de una cruenta batalla se respiraba en el aire, la situación era tan tensa que podía ser cortada en un instante con el filo de una tijera o un cuchillo, y no era para menos, Akatsuki se encontraba en frente de un equipo que se olvidaba de respirar por la imprensión y el enfado que le producía que aquél grupo se presentara ante ellos de esa forma tan descarada y desvergonzada, todo eso arrancaba más suspiros de furia de parte de los chicos; Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura se preguntaban como era que esos tipos habían entrado a la aldea con tal facilidad si los Ambus ya estaban advertidos con anticipación de un posible ataque de algunos miembros del tan renombrado Akatsuki...

- ¿Impresionados? - resaltó una voz burlona procedente de Deidara.

- De verdad pensaron que unos patéticos Ambus como los de su aldea lograrían impedirnos el paso.

- Kisame... eh?.. - preguntó con seguridad el Uchiha.

- Pero que tenemos aquí - respondió con picardía - al hemano menor de Itachi - san - rió por lo bajo - el te manda saludos sabes, no quizo venir, dijo que no se iba a tomar la molestia de venir a verte, no estaba de humor para jugar contigo.

- Uchiha Itachi..¿no a venido con ustedes?... - rompió el hielo Kakashi

- No, porque habría de venir - alzó la voz Pein.

Todas las miradas se fijaron en Sasuke por breves momentos, comprendiendo que al final de todo, Orochimaru se había equivocado, su maravilloso plan como decía él había tenido un detalle, si bien las probabilidades de que la organización Akatsuki hiciera su aparición en Konoha para llevarse al Kyubi sellado dentro de Naruto era de un 100, el hecho de que Itachi estuviera dentro de esa comisión encargada no era del todo segura.

Una decepción absoluta se infiltró en el cuerpo y mente del Uchiha menor, ¿acaso era cierto todo lo que había escuchado?, ¿realmente su hermano no había ido a Konoha?, no, definitivamente no podía ser cierto, él, el, él gran Sasuke Uchiha, lo había perdido todo por aquél encuentro; la confianza de sus amigos, el amor de Sakura, todo, y la única esperanza que le quedaba como premio de consuelo, era el hecho de poder vengarse de su hermano y matarlo de una vez, como desde un principio lo tenía planeado, pero no, el detino se ensañaba con él, para no darle tregua y castigarlo una y otra vez, ya nada valía la pena, todo esto se le había escapado de las manos, y el juego en el que decidió participar donde él sería el mayor beneficiado, se le daba vuelta, para mostrarlo cómo único perdedor: su hermano no había venido y esa era la realidad.

- Me lo merezco - pensaba Sasuke - por haber llegado a la aldea con la intención de traicionarlos, por haber fingido lealtad hacia mis amigos, y aunque me haya arrepentido, y ahora sea de todo corazón mi fidelidad a Konoha, los daños que provoqué en el camino para darme cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos fueron desastrozos y reprochables; Sakura, amor, merezco no tener nada y estar vacio en estos momentos, por haberte hecho sufrir, por hacerte llorar, y por ser tan egoísta de aún tener la esperanza de que vuelvas a mi lado; sabiendo a la perfección que no te merezco en lo mas mínimo.

- Quizás esto sea para mejor - fueron los pensamientos que cruzaron la mente de Sakura - ya que estoy segura de que aunque Tsunade - sama te lo haya prohibido, igualmente te habrías ido a enfrentar con tu hermano, de alguna u otra manera esto me alivia, sino hubieras vuelto a ser considerado un traidor a la aldea, y lo más probable es que tendrías que haberte ido nuevamente de la aldea, nuevamente como un prófugo para que Konoha no te encarcele, como el criminal que serías considerado en tal caso y lo que menos deseo es que Orochimaru vuelva a verte débil, para aprovecharse de las circunstancias y llevarte una vez más con él; lo que menos deseo es que te alejes de mí de esa forma, a pesar de que me hayas hecho tanto daño, prefiero es que éstes a salvo en Konoha, con nosotros...

- Después de todo el objetivo de Akatsuki no es el enfrentamiento de Itachi con Sasuke - pensó Kakashi - ésta organización lo que menos quiere es llamar la atención, para ellos es mucho mejor llevar a cabo sus misiones, sin el menor alboroto posible, y supongo que consideraron que el traer a Itachi acá solo hubiera provocado una pelea innesaria, que hubiera puesto en peligro el verdadero objetivo de su misión: atrapar al Kyubi, o sea: Naruto.

Se permitió echar una leve mirada hacia el rubio, su expresión estaba furiosa, apretaba las manos como sin aquél gesto le permitiece contener todo su enojo -debe de estar furioso por lo de Sasuke, aunque éste haya cometido más de un error, sigue siendo su amigo; y más aún que estos tipos hayan llamado patética a su preciada aldea.. definitivamente ésto va a acabar mal.

- Ey, tú, Naruto, las cosas son muy sencillas, lo únco que tienes que hacer es venir con nosotros pacíficamente, y de esa forma nadie saldrá lastimado y abandonaremos pacíficamente Konoha... es tú decición si nos quieres poner las cosas díficiles y causar daños innecesarios a tú "preciada aldea"...

- Una propuesta demasiado benévolente Pein - sama - añadió Kisame.

- Sii!! El amo Pein, es muy bueno - exclamó Tobi

- Deberían de estar agradecidos de la buena voluntad de nuestro señor - finalizó Konan

- Bastardos!!!! - gritó Naruto - creen que pueden venir a decirnos lo que podemos o no hacer, y a llamarse a sí mismos benévolentes, ustedes son los patéticos.

- Oh! no esto se complica - Naruto - kun calmate!! - alzó la voz Sakura mientras ante sus ojos un chakra de color rojo se hacia presente rodeándo todo el cuerpo del shinobi de cabello rubio.

- El kyubi... - tartumedeó Sasuke - ... se está despertándo.

Pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Kakashi se encontraba frente a su alumno, colocándo un sello en su frente, para apaciguar su ira y evitar un desastre inmiente:

- No pierdas los estribos Naruto!!!

Poco a poco, el aura de color rojo fue desapareciéndo lentamente hasta casi hacerse inexistente...

- ¿Eso significa que aceptan nuestras propuesta de llevarnos a Naruto? - habló Deidara

- Algo así - contestó Kakashi, dejaremos que se lleven a Naruto fuera de la aldea.. pero... nosotros vamos con él.

Una cara de sorpresa inesperada se hizo presente en los cinco integrantes que es estos momentos representaban a Akatsuki..

- ¿Crees que estamos jugando?...- se sobresaltó Deidara - a lo que Tobi trató de calmarlo.

- Claro que no - afirmó - Naruto saldrá de la aldea, pero nosotros iremos con él , pelearemos fuera de los límites de Konoha, después de todo él peleará aquí o en cualquier lado.

- ¿Y qué ganamos nosotros?

- Si nos quedamos aquí no sólo les tocará pelear contra nosotros, sino que corren el riesgo además de que toda la aldea se les venga encima - abrió la boca por primera vez Sasuke.

- Ja, lo único que quieren ustedes es proteger la aldea de nosotros . se jactó Deidara.

- Y ustedes tienen miedo de enfrentarse a nosotros, por eso solo quiere a Naruto - añadió burlescamente Sakura.

- Mira niña...

- Basta Deidara...

- Pero, Pein - san...

- Nada de peros, vamos a demostrarles a estos niñatos y a su sensei de tercera que nos da lo mismo pelear o no contra ellos, nos vamos a las afueras de Konoha, aceptamos su trato.. eso si, con una condición...

- ¿Qué condición?

- Como esto les favorece más a ustedes que a nostros, si llegasen a perder, nosotros a parte de quedarnos con Naruto y con sus vidas, no tendremos problemas en volver a atacar la aldea, en cambio, si nos quedasemos aquí a pelear, nos conformaremos con llevarnos al Kyubi.. nada más... ¿aún quieren salir de aldea? - dijo en tono de autosuficiencia?...

Nueve siluetas se encontraban caminado a paso rápido y seguro, algunos con cara de decpción evidenciada y los otros con unas ganas inmediatas de terminar de una vez con todo esto: Konoha había decido ir a la frontera...

- Jamás pensé que estos decidieran pelear afuera luego de lo que les dijo Pein - sama... - le susurró Tobi a Deidara

- Cállate

En ese mismo instante una especie de niebla espesa comenzó a expanderse por todo el lugar, cada vez se podía ver menos, hasta que al fin, cada uno quedó separado por su parte...

- Maldición susurró una pelirosada...- ¿dónde estoy? y ¿dónde están los demás?...

- ¿Haruno Sakura cierto?

- ¿Quién anda ahí?, ¿quién eres?...- preguntó al aire mientras el inevitable miedo comenzó a hacerse presente

Una silueta se dibujó en la neblina y unos ojos rojos resaltaban de entre la oscuridad... mientras que desde los labios de Sakura se emitía un leve sonido..

- Uchiha... Itachi?


End file.
